Enrai A Songfic
by Purin-chan
Summary: XL. Lina is being hunted down because of her nightmare magic. When all seems lost, who else but Xelloss would appear to save her?


_Enrai – a songfic_

Purin-chan: Ok people, this was one of my first attempts at a songfic ^^;. It's actually a lot harder than it looks o.O;. Oh and I don't think the melody of Enrai fits with this fic much u.u;;;. The lyrics do though. And I apologize beforehand if my translating sucks. I did my best, though it's still really pitiful. I got as much as I could from the subtitles.

Disclaimer: Don't own Slayers. Period. Don't own "Enrai". Period. Don't own Saber Marionette J. Period.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People flocked the streets, torches in one hand, weapons in the other. She ran stealthily ahead of them, her black hood pulled over her head to hide her flaming red hair.

_-Ima ni mo hibi waresou na, yuuki wo-_   
_-Your courage feels like it's about to split in two-_

Lina swallowed, her throat dry and parched. Her tears had long dried. Everyone They were all dead because of her.

_-Futatabi nigirishimete saa tabidatou-_   
_-Get a firm grip upon it once again and let's head on out-_

She was considered evil, the enemy of all who live. Ironically, she had actually saved everyone's lives more than once, but the public still failed to realize this. They hunted her down, killing each of her friends one by one. She had watched them die at her feet, feeling helpless for she couldn't do anything without her magic.

_-Kasuka ni kikoehajimeru, enrai wa sakebi ni mo nite-_   
_-Faintly, I begin to hear something that sounds like distant thunder-_

"Shimatta" Lina cursed under her breath, staring at the dead end before her. They were coming, footsteps getting closer every minute. She looked around, and seeing no place to run to she cursed aloud. They were blocking off the only escape route, spears, knives, and other weapons ready to attack.

_-Imochi to hikikae ni demo, mamori ni iku yo-_   
_-Even if it costs me my life, I will see you safely through-_

Xelloss watched her from the shadows. He was ready to defend her, ready to spare his life for her, but he couldn't show himself without making her reputation worse. All he could do was watch and wait until it was absolutely necessary for him to aid her in battle

_-Nando mo toikakete mita, ai to wa-_   
_-Many times I have asked myself, what is love-_

Why was he doing this for her? He couldn't find the answer for this no matter how hard he tried. Whenever he thought of her in pain, he would feel scared, saddened, and worried all at once. What was this feeling he got from thinking about her?

_-Kotae wa mitsukerarezu, maboroshi na no ka-_   
_-But I am unable to find the answer, is it an illusion-_

"There she is! Lina Inverse!" They shouted, a roar going up in the crowd. They got closer to her, their eyes gleaming with delight and triumph.   
Lina closed her eyes and whispered, "I don't want to hurt youany of you"

_-Yasashiku kodoma wa kaesu, koe sae-_   
_-A kind child sends out his voice-_

"Liar!" they shouted, ever so close. "You helped kill our people!"   
Lina opened her eyes in shock and innocence. "I did nothing like that" she said, her voice soft and weak.   
"LIAR!"

_-Arashi ni kakikesarete, tada tachisukumu-_   
_-The storm's response strikes fear into the child, paralyzing him-_

They were all ready to attack, Lina could tell that by the look in their eyes. She had seen it before in the eyes of a cat just before it attacked a small mouse. Accepting her defeat, she backed into the wall and awaited her prolonged death.

_-Hageshiku makiageru kaze, enrai no shita kimi wa matsu-_   
_-The wind begins to blow violently, the distant thunder is right beside you-_

Xelloss stood up quickly when the people charged at her. He quickly glanced at Lina, hoping she would be ready to fight back, but he was shocked to find her simply standing there and waiting for her eradication. He quickly teleported before her, his staff raised in defense.

_-Akiramenai manazashi ga, ashita wo hiraku-_   
_-Your chance to see the future has disappeared-_

"Xelloss!" she gasped, tears filling her eyes once again. After all the time he had been gone, she had come to the conclusion that he was dead.   
He smiled at her and replied, "Konnichiwa, Lina-san. Are you surprised to see me?" He turned back to the people. "I see you're in trouble once again."

_-Ima ni mo hibi waresou na, yuuki wo-_   
_-Your courage feels like it's about to split in two-_

"Are you a friend of that demon? If so, then we shall kill you as well!" they shouted.   
He smirked at them and said, "Ok then, try your best," while the orb on his staff glowed, ready for attack.   
"Xelloss don't!"

_-Futatabi nigirishimete, saa tabidatou-_   
_-Get a firm grip upon it once again and let's head on out-_

Xelloss canceled his attack. "Doushita no, Lina-san?" he asked.   
She looked at him, her eyes begging for forgiveness. "You don't know do you?"   
He fully turned around, utterly confused.   
Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Xelloss, I'm not their targetit's you."

_-Kurushimu kimi wo omoeba, enrai wa kokoro ni ochiru-_   
_-When I think of you in pain, the distant thunder falls upon my soul-_

Lina wrapped her arms around herself and broke down into tears. "Gomennasai, Xelloss."   
"What do you meanLina-san?" he asked, eyes wide with shock.   
She sobbed for a while, then replied shakily, "They were trying to kill me to get to you" she choked on her words, waiting to see his reaction.   
He said nothing, just stared at her, not moving. It was too much for him to absorb all at once.   
Suddenly, Lina shouted, "Xelloss! Look out!"

_-Subete wo nakushite mo ii, kimi ga iru nara-_   
_-I don't care if I lose everything as long as I have you-_

Xelloss turned around and found himself staring right into the blade of the Hikari no Ken. He closed his eyes and felt helpless as the blade neared him   
But he never felt the light touch him.   
Xelloss opened his eyes again to find Lina standing before him, blood dripping from a large hole through her chest. Lina fell into his arms, her body lifeless.

_-Nando mo toikakete mita, ai to wa-_   
_-Many times I have asked myself, what is love-_

He rested her in his lap as he sat down, her head placed against his chest. He stared blankly down at her as the color slowly drained from her face, her heartbeat slowing to a silent halt. He himself felt lifeless, confused as the tears pricked the back of his eyes.

_-Hohoemu kimi no naka ni, mitsukaru darou-_   
_-You smile at our relationship that has finally been discovered-_

The Hikari no Ken blazed brilliantly from its hilt, hungering for Xelloss's mazoku blood. He looked up at it, eyes dull and an odd shade of black.   
Return me to her, the fire that warms my black soul'   
The last thing he saw before losing himself to eternal sleep was Lina's eyes, not the lifeless ones of her death, but the bright flaming crimson eyes that had warmed his cold, black heart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please.

Wanna join my fanfiction community? Go to http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors

Have any Slayers fanfics with even the slightest hint of romance in them? Go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/puupuu and submit them to me so I can post them on my site!


End file.
